


Catnip and Cuddles

by JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: This is my secret Santa gift for Awkward Cat! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Catnip and Cuddles

No one really knew when it began or how it happened. It just did. One night Husk was dragging Angel to his room in a drunken haze. The next morning they were smiling and laughing over coffee. Idly talking about cars, actors, and music from their respective time periods. It had taken one drunken night alone for them to become fast friends. Then there was a night when they all learned what catnip did to the chimera.

It was purely by accident. The cold season was rolling in fast through their part of pentagram city, and Niffty had just announced that all the plants they harvested from the gardens had dried. Niffty made quick work of making her own custom blend of tea and brewing up several cups for everyone to try. It was a nice lavender blend. Sweet without sugar with a nice light floral smell. 

Everyone gathered in the main lounge by the massive fireplace. Alastor had been first and claimed the large armchair for himself. Angel brought down the majority of his fluffy blankets and comforters, exclaiming that he wasn’t as warm blooded as the others and needed all the extra insulation he could get. Between all the blankets and Angel’s height, he took most of the lounge style couch to himself. 

Charlie and Vaggie were able to bring even more blankets for everyone else and found a spot for the two of them on the loveseat. Charlie snuggling close to Vaggie to the point of sitting the embarrassed moth on her own lap. Niffty set the tray of teacups down on the coffee table and sat on an ottoman by Alastor. This left Husk who came a little late to the party. 

Husk mentioned something about needing to actually lock the liquor cabinets. Too many demons looking for alcohol to warm themselves up. The grumpy cat looking between everyone and groaning when he noticed the only seat left, was at Angel’s feet. He took his cup of tea and swatted at the spiders feet until more space was made. Angel laughed and curled his legs up, until Husk sat down. As soon as the other was comfy, Angel shoved his socked feet under the Chimera’s leg. 

“Holy shit! You’re so warm!” Angel smiled and laughed again as Husk shot a growl at him. 

“You’re freezing knock it off!” There were more snickers heard around the room as Angel yelped from being smacked again. 

Conversation started easily between the group. First Charlie asking how everyone was feeling, turning into simple discussions about interests and the weather. It started as a conversation between the whole group and turned into smaller, more scattered conversations. Husk and Alastor chatting for a bit about magic, Niffty moving over to Charlie to talk about artsy things. Vaggie chatting fashion with Angel. 

They all ended up having a second cup of tea. Niffty had done such a good job that ,really, no one could resist more. Husk, Niffty, and Alastor being the only ones to go for a third cup. The rest still slowly sipping on their second cups. It was about then that everyone started to notice something rather odd. Everyone could hear a low rumble echoing in the room. 

Vaggie and Angel noticed it first and whispered quietly between them. Soon after, Niffty and Charlie joined in. Once the questioning conversation reached Alastor’s ears, he clarified. Alastor’s grin widened as he pointed to Husk. Husk had closed his eyes for a moment and melted into the couch. His claws were gripped tightly to his cup of tea, a low purr rumbling from his chest. 

Angel sat up fully in his spot on the couch as everyone turned to observe Husk. He was actually, truly purring. Quiet, restrained chuckling filled the silence. Angel put a claw to his lips and leaned forward. Once close enough, he gently pried Husk’s claws away from the cup and removed it from the other’s hands. The purring came to an abrupt stop. 

“Give that back!” Husk’s eyes were wide, eyes dilated to fill most of the color. Angel had to bite his lip in an effort to resist bursting out laughing. He leaned back and held the cup out of the chimera’s reach. Husk looked more like a strung out kitten right now than a ferocious demon. 

“Gimmie a kiss then I will!” Angel finally let out his laughter. Until lips were pressed hard against his. 

“Mine!” Husk grabbed the cup and jumped back to his end of the couch. As an extra measure to make sure no one tried that again, he stole one of Angel’s blankets and covered himself. Husk seemed to take advantage of the extra space now available on the couch and curled himself into a ball around his cup of tea. 

Angel sat, still leaned back in his spot, he hadn’t actually expected a kiss. The taste of whiskey and smoke lingering around him luxuriously. Angel brought a hand up to cover his lips, still in shock. When he finally looked down at the other, he found the cutest image he thought could ever possibly exist. Sorry Nuggets. 

One of Husks ears and his tail were sticking out from under the blanket. The tail swaying back and forth slowly. Just as Angel was registering the sight at his feet, the low rumble of Husk purring returned. Vaggie had been handed Charlie’s phone as the blonde was laughing too hard to record the events herself. Vaggie was shaking with the effort to not join Charlie in a massive laughing fit. It seemed even Alastor was not immune as the stoic smiling freak was chuckling silently to himself. 

“Hey Niffty?” Angel leaned back as the small demon bounced up to him. “What was in that tea that has Husk acting so fuckin’ weird?” 

“Uhm…” She tapped a tiny finger to her lips. “Lavender, honey, chamomile, licorice root, oh! And Catnip!”   
Catnip… Husk was stoned from tea. Angel covered his mouth as a small snort slipped from him. Angel thanked her after asking if she had extra and getting an affirmative response. Angel needed to see this again sometime. Maybe, he could steal another kiss. Had he known before what kissing Husk would be like, he would have been trying a lot sooner for one. 

After some time, the crew calmed down. All going back to their own Idle conversations. Angel didn’t say anything when he felt Husk move under the blanket. The other stretching out and leaning his head against Angel’s leg. Husk didn’t say anything when a pink claw started petting and scratching at Husks hair and ears. No one said anything as the room cleared, leaving the cat and the spider alone. No one said anything, when Angel finally dropped his eyes down and watched the contented look on Husks face. 

Absolutely no one said anything, when Husk pulled the spider down for another kiss.


End file.
